One Dream, One Love
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Akibat terpisah jauh oleh lautan yang luas membentang, Hancock dan Luffy bermimpi berada di tempat yang asing namun nyata. Pertemuan mereka di sana, menghapus kerinduan yang ada di benak mereka selama ini. Tetap saja, ini berakibat fatal di dunia nyata, karena rasa sakit dialami di dunia mimpi bisa terbawa saat bangun nanti. #97
1. Chapter 1

Wanita berambut hitam panjang gelisah terus menerus di atas ranjangnya yang besar. Keringat dingin mengucur keluar. Padahal ada hawa dingin masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Malam sudah larut, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa diminta bantuan.

Kedua saudara wanita yang merupakan kapten Bajak Laut, tertidur pulas di kamar masing-masing. Mata wanita yang bernama Boa Hancock tidak bisa terbuka, karena ada sesuatu di alam bawah sadarnya. Teringat sekali, Hancock sering bermimpi buruk. Itu pun membuat jadi suka sakit-sakitan dan sangat kurus. Semua makanan tidak dia sentuh sedikit pun.

Itu pun sama dengan di Kapal Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Di malam yang dingin, semua para kru Topi Jerami tertidur nyenyak. Ada yang mengigau, mendengkur, tidur tanpa berisik. Semuanya ada di kamar masing-masing, terkecuali kapten mereka, Monkey D. Luffy yang tidur di atas sekalian berjaga-jaga.

Tadinya Luffy mau tidur sebentar, tetapi saat tertidur, Luffy gelisah. Ini sama yang dilakukan Hancock di tempat tidurnya. Suara laut berderu pun tidak membuat Luffy bangun, apalagi bantingan kapal. Tetap saja, tidak mengharuskan Luffy terbangun.

Tidak ada satu pun pertanda. Mungkin karena kerinduan amat dalam, mereka berdua seakan-akan dihempaskan di alam bawah sadar. Jadinya, mereka pun bertemu di alam mimpi, tetapi bukan sebagai Bajak Laut melainkan sebagai manusia biasa di kehidupan biasa.

**.**

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

**One Dream, One Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **ONE PIECE © EICHIIRO ODA

**WARNING: **Out Of Characters? Semi-canon. Deskripsi seadanya, tidak berbelit-belit (semoga), kesalahan penulisan biasa sering terjadi. Alur cepat atau tidak, itu tergantung.

**.**

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

**. I .**

"LUFFY! Bangun!"

Seorang wanita berambut oranye panjang seperti warna buah jeruk, menyikap selimut yang menyelimuti bocah laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun. Karena tidak ada respon, wanita bernama Nami mendekatkan bibir ke telinga anak kecil yang lagi mendengkur.

"Ada sarapan pagi, lho, sayang. Ibu buatin untukmu, lho. Atau..." Nami menyeringai. "Ibu bisa meminta Zoro untuk habiskan makananmu."

Mata hitam bocah berambut hitam terbuka lebar. Dia bangun, dan turun dari tempat tidur. Sebelum turun ke bawah, Nami mencengkram kerah belakang bocah laki-laki yang merupakan anak bungsunya.

"Sebelum itu, gosoklah gigimu, Luffy. Lalu, cuci muka!" bentak Nami membuat Luffy menelan saliva. Bergegaslah Luffy ke kamar mandi di samping kamarnya, Nami berkacak pinggang betapa kesalnya lihat anak bungsunya malas-malasan.

Nami menghela napas, dan membersihkan tempat tidur Luffy yang Berantakan. Ada-ada saja anak berusia sepuluh tahun, tiga bersaudara punya kamar seperti kapal pecah. Nami hanya bisa pasrah dan menggeleng pelan.

Luffy selesai menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara turun ke lantai dasar, ditemani Nami di belakangnya. Menuju ruang makan, di mana di sana ada anak laki-laki muda berusia lima belas tahun dan dua belas tahun duduk bersama pria berambut pirang dengan sebelah mata.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Luffy?" tanya anak berambut merah, melirik adiknya duduk sambil menguap. Tetapi, Nami memukul kepalanya karena tidak sopan.

"Jaga kelakuanmu di depan Ayahmu!" Nami menatap anak laki-laki berambut hijau. "Jangan makan cepat-cepat, Zoro. Sisakan untuk adikmu juga."

"Hhh... Ibu. Bisakah Ibu tidak berisik di pagi hari. Aku kesal melihatnya," sahut Zoro menghela napas. "Jika aku sisakan, anak itu tetap saja makan habis semuanya."

"Anak ini..." Nami mulai kembali kesal pada sifat Zoro yang cuek. Anak sulung mengedikkan bahu saja, melihat semua ini tiap hari tiada henti. Mencium bau asap rokok entah dari mana, Nami mencurigai suaminya. "Sayang, bisakah kamu tidak merokok di depan anak-anak?"

Pria berambut keemasan menurunkan surat kabar ke bawah sambil meniup rokok. Baunya menyengat membuat Zoro, Luffy dan kakak sulungnya, Shanks, harus mengibas-ngibaskan tangan untuk menghilangkan asap rokok.

"Aduh, sayangku. Lihat saja, anak kita tidak ada yang protes." Penuh rayuan dan godaan, suami Nami, Sanji, membujuk isterinya agar diperbolehkan menghisap batang rokok kesukaannya.

"Tetap saja itu sangat bau. Dan, aku tidak mau ada asap di ruang makan," bentak Nami bersedekap tidak berpengaruh pada rayuan Sanji.

"Sayangku, tolonglah." Sanji terus membujuk Nami, Nami memalingkan muka, cuek.

Zoro tidak suka bau-bauan, merampas batang rokok di sela-sela bibir Sanji dan membuangnya ke asbak. "Dengar, ya, Ayah yang bodoh. Asap ini tidak baik untuk anak-anak. Dan Ayah sekarang harus pergi kerja, sedangkan kami masih liburan. Bukan begitu?"

Nami dan Sanji terdiam. Baru kali ini, Zoro begitu lantangnya menasihati mereka berdua. Biasanya selalu cuek dan suka bilang 'bodohlah'. Nami terharu dengan sifat Zoro, memeluk Zoro penuh sayang. Itu yang membuat Zoro sesak napas.

"Kamu memang hebat, Zoro. Kamu anak Ibu paling hebat!"

"Ibu... aku tidak bisa napas." Tetapi, Nami tetap saja tidak mau melepaskan Zoro. Ini membuat suaminya terus dicemburui oleh anaknya sendiri. Hari ini Sanji kalah dari Zoro, anak keduanya. Dan lain kali, Sanji menang memperebutkan hati isterinya lagi.

"Ehem." Shanks berdehem. Pemuda berambut merah tersenyum kepada orang tuanya, hingga Nami dan Sanji jadi bingung.

"Ada apa, Shanks? Kamu lagi sakit?" tanya Sanji khawatir pada anak sulungnya.

Shanks menggeleng. Anak sulung dari keluarga Pirates mengacungkan tangan ke arah atas meja makan. Semua tatapan melihat arah jari telunjuk Shanks. Semua makanan di atas meja makan kosong melompong. Ditatap Luffy, si anak bungsu, yang perutnya membuncit.

"Hoogh..." suara dengkuran muncul di bibir Luffy. Sisa-sisa makanan ada di pipi Luffy. Luffy malah cengengesan. "Maafkan aku, Ibu, Ayah. Aku makan makanan ini di saat kalian bertengkar soal rokok. Habisnya aku tidak tahan, sih. Hehehe."

Kapalan tangan Nami berkerut, latar belakang Nami jadi memerah seperti bara api. Sanji mengajak Zoro dan Shanks menjauh dari amukan sang Ibu. Bisa-bisa mereka kena juga. Mata menyala Nami menatap Luffy, membuat Luffy menelan ludah.

"LUFFY..."

"Ya, Bu!"

"Rasakan amukan dari Ibumu ini!"

Mata dan mulut Luffy terbuka lebar. Pukulan antah berantah dari sang Ibu di meja makan, berlangsung lama. Pukulan demi pukulan diarahkan pada wajah Luffy yang polos membuatnya jadi babak belur. Untung saja, minggu ini mereka libur. Jika tidak, bagaimana memberitahu pada teman-teman Luffy kalau adiknya lagi sakit.

"Lebih baik Ayah ke kantor. Takut telat."

Sanji cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah. Suara berisik terdengar dari luar. Ini menyebabkan para tetangga berbisik. Ini pasti ulah Luffy hingga membuat Nami marah. Zoro dan Shanks hanya menonton di balik pintu. Beginilah keluarga mereka, setiap hari.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Para tetangga mengerubungi depan rumah keluarga Pirates. Mereka kasihan pada Luffy, anak bungsunya, jadi ulah amarah sang Ibu yang menjadi-jadi. Salahnya Luffy juga, karena makan makanan tanpa minta izin. Padahal Ayahnya sudah memasak makanan itu capek-capek. Tetap saja, Luffy menghabiskannya tanpa sisa.

Di wilayah perumahan kota One Piece, ada sebuah keluarga besar datang ke wilayah tersebut. Mereka menempati rumah di sebelah rumah Nami. Mereka disebut keluarga Shichibukai. Keluarga ini terkesan misterius apalagi di antara semua saudaranya, ada seorang anak perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun. Hanya dia sendiri yang perempuan. Namanya Boa Hancock.

"Jadi ini tempat untuk kita tinggal?" tanya seorang anak sulung di keluarga tersebut, namanya tidak diketahui untuk sementara waktu, karena bayangan yang berbicara.

"Tempat ini sangat bagus untuk tempat tinggal kita." Senyuman menawan dari anak kedua mengenakan kacamata hitam, dan berpakaian lengan pendek. "Semoga saja ada cewek cantik di sini. Ya, 'kan, kakek?"

Orang yang disebut kakek adalah Bartholomew Kuma. Wajah diam ini, hanya mengangguk sesaat. Doflaminggo senang dan bersorak. Ditarik adik bungsu, satu-satunya perempuan masuk ke rumah.

"Hancock, sekalian bawa peliharaan kita masuk ke dalam," ajak Doflaminggo.

"Baik, kakak." Hancock membawa akuarium kecil berisi bayi ikan. Di dalamnya ada makhluk berwarna biru. "Nah, Jinbe. Ini rumah kita bersama."

Anak ketiga dan keempat dari tadi hanya diam saja, melihat arah rumah di sampingnya. Banyaknya orang-orang berada di depan rumah tersebut. Baru sesaat mereka alihkan pandangan, amukan dan gempa besar melanda.

"LUFFY!"

Segera Kurohige dan Moria masuk ke dalam sambil menarik adiknya yang bernama Mihawk. Mendengar amukan ini, serasa mengingat kembali masa-masa di mana mereka sering dimarahi oleh Ibu mereka.

Inilah kehidupan di balik mimpi seorang Monkey D. Luffy dan Boa Hancock. Bagaimana kisah mereka bisa bertemu padahal sebenarnya mereka terpisah jauh oleh lautan yang membentang luas?

Karena ini masih panjang di alam bawah sadar, Luffy dan Hancock akan bertemu di sini. Tanpa dirasakan oleh mereka. Itulah kerinduan luar biasa.

**To be continued...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Apa ini aneh atau tidak jelas? Sepertinya agak berbelit-belit, ya? Padahal saya berusaha supaya tidak melakukannya. Juga chapter pertama pendek dikarenaka ide hilang... #memang sengaja #pundung  
Nah, saya buat Hancock dan Luffy jadi multichapter. Bagus, tidak? Maaf, jika saya sedikit mengetiknya. Ini baru permulaan, jadi harus ada ide. Maafkan kalau saya telat update. Hehehe...

Terima kasih sudah pada mau membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (semoga lebih bagus lagi). ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 20 September 2013


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun tengah mengangkat akurium kecil ke atas meja. Di dalam akurium tersebut ada makhluk berwarna biru, namanya Jinbe. Gadis kecil senyam senyum memandangi akuarium yang berisi makhluk berupa ikan. Diangkat tangan, dan mengelus-elus kaca akurium tersebut.

"Nah, Jinbe. Ini adalah tempat tinggal kita. Semoga jadi yang terakhir."

"Hancock!"

"Celaka! Kak Joker memanggil." Hancock menutupi akurium dengan sebuah kain transparan. Berbalik pergi menemui sang kakak yang memanggil namanya. "Ada apa, kak?"

"Jangan terlalu main sama hewan peliharaanmu. Kakak tidak suka!" bentak Doflaminggo berkacak pinggang. Bagi anak sepuluh tahun, makian kakaknya berupa kalimat mengerikan. Susah ditanganinya kecuali ada seorang Mihawk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kakak tidak marah sama Jinbe?" tanya Hancock berharap. Doflaminggo yang menyeringai, menekan lengan Hancock.

"Pergilah bertemu orang-orang di kota ini. Minta sama mereka, makanan yang enak," pinta Doflaminggo alias Joker. Hancock hanya menurut saja.

Kuma melihat cucu perempuan satu-satunya, terdiam membisu. Lelaki setengah robot menghela napas di dalam hatinya. Mihawk, si mata elang, mengintip kegiatan kegilaan Doflaminggo menaruh surat kabar dan menemani adiknya pergi.

"Biarkan kakak menemanimu," sanggah Mihawk penuh seringai. Hancock hanya tersenyum.

Inilah keluarga Shichibukai yang aneh. Karena sebagian dari tingkah dan gelagatnya disebabkan dari Doflaminggo, Moria, dan beberapa anggota lainnya termasuk Kurohige yang sok memerintah. Beda lain dengan Mihawk, Kuma, Crocodile, dan Hancock. Keluarga ini setengah baik dan setengah jahat. Jadi, anggap saja begitu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**One Dream, One Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. II .**

Seorang wanita beraromakan buah jeruk, memetik jeruk yang ada. Wajahnya tersenyum riang menanti gajian dari sang suami. Berkat perkelahian dengan anaknya tadi, Luffy dihukum membersihkan cerobong asap. Shanks belanja untuk makan malam, sedangkan Zoro hanya duduk terdiam menjaga adiknya yang takutnya nanti keluyuran ke mana-mana.

"Wah, nona cantik. Jarang sekali aku melihat Anda merawat pohon jeruk," ucap seorang lelaki setengah baya yang sedang berada di samping Nami. Nami menatapnya, tersenyum kecut.

"Untuk apa Anda datang ke sini, Mr. Brook?" tanya Nami bersedekap. Brook hanya tersenyum lebar. "Apa Anda mau menitipkan anak Anda lagi?"

Diperlihatkannya seorang gadis berusia dua belas tahun berambut hitam sebahu. Sebelahnya, ada seorang bocah laki-laki kribo berambut hitam berhidung panjang.

Gadis berusia dua belas tahun namanya Nico Robin, dan anak sepuluh tahun, namanya Ussop. Hewan peliharaan Mr. Brook adalah Chopper. Dan kakak keduanya adalah Ace. Siapa yang tidak kenal Ace? Semuanya tentu kenal Ace, bukan?

"Apa kabar, Bibi Nami?" sapa Ussop melambaikan tangan. Nami mengangkat alis, tidak suka. Ussop langsung ciut.

"Aku tidak suka kalau Anda memasukkan anak-anak Anda lagi ke rumahku. Gara-gara anak-anak Anda, Zoro dan Luffy tidak pernah belajar."

"Maafkan aku, nona Nami." Brook mengangkat topi ke atas, dan membungkuk perlahan. "Karena mendiang isteriku meminta Anda untuk selalu menjaga anak-anakku apabila aku tidak ada. Semoga Anda dan suami Anda tidak keberatan menerimanya."

"Tapi… Anda…"

"Ussop!"

Teriakan keras berasal dari atas atap. Nami mendongak, dan menghela napas. Jika Luffy melihat kedua anak-anak ini, Nami tidak berkompromi lagi. Nami menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, Mr. Brook. Anda boleh menitipkan anak-anak Anda sekalian di rumahku. Kapan Anda balik dari luar kota?" tanya Nami berharap Brook secepat mungkin pulang.

"Sampai aku menemukan isteri baru lagi, nona." Brook tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa bolehkah aku melihat celana dalam Anda, nona Nami?"

_**BUAGH!**_

"Pergi sekarang juga, Mr. Brook. Aku lagi sibuk!"

Berkat pukulan tinju dari Nami, wajah Brook jadi benjol. Langkahnya sempoyongan. Sebelum pergi, Brook berbisik pada Ussop dan Robi. Mereka mengerti dan siap melakukan apa saja sekembalinya Ace ke rumah selama Ayah (Brook) berada di luar kota.

Brook pun pergi dengan benjolan di wajahnya. Nami mendengus. Kemudian berkacak pinggang, kembali berlalu memetik jeruk-jeruknya yang masih segar.

Ussop dan Robin masuk tanpa permisi. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bermain-main bersama Luffy bersaudara. Sejak meninggalnya Ibu mereka, kebersamaan sering hilang pada saat Brook suka membawa mereka bertiga ke luar kota. Dan Ace, lebih memilih pindah ke kota lain daripada ikut sang Ayah.

Wanita beranak tiga, mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. "Luffy! Ussop! Kalian pergilah membantu Shanks. Dia membutuhkan tenaga kalian. Biar Ibu dan Zoro berada di rumah. Mengerti?"

"Siap, Bu!"

Luffy memeluk leher Ussop yang tiba-tiba saja naik ke atas atap. Langsung terjun ke bawah, perkarangan rumah. Ussop terkaget-kaget karena sering dihempaskan seperti mau mati ke tanah neraka oleh Luffy.

Luffy dan Ussop berangkat menjemput Shanks yang katanya sedang butuh bantuan. Di sanalah Luffy bertemu dengan seseorang yang bikin dia penasaran. Mungkin.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Di pusat perbelanjaan, Shanks kesulitan membawa barang belanja. Catatan yang diberikan oleh Nami membuatnya stress minta ampun apalagi hari ini adalah gajiannya sang Ayah, Sanji. Berharap instingnya kepada sang Ibu, menyuruh salah satu adiknya datang ke tempatnya dan membantunya bawa barang belanjaan.

"Shanks?"

Terdengar nama panggilannya dan suara familiar, Shanks menoleh ke samping. "MIhawk?"

"Sudah lama, ya?"

"Sudah lama juga kita tidak bertemu."

Mereka berdua bertukar sapa. Gadis di sebelah Mihawk terbengong-bengong menatap keduanya. Sembari membawa barang belanjaan yang ditugaskan oleh Doflaminggo, Hancock bisa pulang secepatnya.

"Apa ini adikmu?" tanya Shanks membungkuk setengah untuk melihat adik Mihawk. "Seumuran dengan adikku, Luffy."

"Luffy? Jadi, adikmu namanya Luffy. Kukira namanya Zoro." Mihawk mengelus-elus janggut runcingnya.

"Zoro masih saja ingin bertanding denganmu," sengir Shanks mengingat-ingat masa lalu yang entah lama berlalunya. "Zoro tidak mau kalah. Dia ingin yang terhebat."

"Adikmu itu tidak pernah puas makanya ingin melawanku terus." Mihawk, si mata elang memang sering dijuluki pendekar hebat. Tetapi, Shanks juga termasuk pendekar hebat walaupun Zoro tidak mengetahuinya karena Nami dan Sanji meminta Shanks untuk tidak bertarung lagi. "Jangan-jangan Ibu dan Ayahmu melarangmu memakainya?"

"Jangan bahas di sini. Di dekat sini, ada kantor Ayah kami."

"Ups!"

Baru saja Mihawk mau mengantar Shanks pulang bersama, datanglah sesosok dua makhluk bayangan yang melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Shanks mengerutkan kening karena matanya terkena sinar matahari, tersenyum lega.

"Shanks!"

"Luffy!" balas Shanks melambaikan tangan pada adik tercintanya. Luffy dan Ussop akhirnya tiba di depan Shanks dan Mihawk. Hancock bersembunyi di belakang punggung Mihawk, takut pada orang asing. "Akhirnya kamu datang juga. Apa kabar, Ussop?"

"Baik juga."

"Makan malam apa nanti dibuat oleh Ayah?" tanya Luffy tidak tahan. Shanks menepuk kepala hitam Luffy, menggeleng. Luffy hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Ditatap sebelah Shanks, memiringkan kepalanya. "Teman Shanks?"

"Mihawk."

Lelaki berkumis tidak bisa menjabat tangan dengan Luffy dikarenakan barang belanjaannya. Luffy tersenyum, tetapi lelaki topi jerami penasaran dengan manusia di belakang teman Shanks tersebut. Mihawk tahu arah tatapan Luffy.

"Di belakangku ini namanya Hancock. Dia memang pemaluu. Tolong dimaklumi."

"Hehehe… tidak apa-apa." Luffy berjongkok agar bisa terlihat oleh si gadis manis berambut hitam panjang. "Perkenalkan namaku Luffy. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik, Hancock."

"Nah, Luffy. Bawa barang-barang ini setengahnya dan taruh di rumah. Sebelum tunggu Ayah pulang, lebih baik kita memotong-motong sayur dulu," pinta Shanks menyerahkan beberapa barang belanjaan kepada Luffy dan Ussop.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, rambut merah. Sampaikan salam untuk adikmu, si rambut hijau."

Shanks berbalik, dan mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa, mata elang. Tenang saja, aku bakal sampaikan."

Seiring kepergian mereka, Hancock yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Mihawk terpesona pada Luffy yang ingin mengenalnya. Tetapi, karena dirinya selalu dilarang oleh kakak-kakaknya untuk tidak bergaul dengan anak laki-laki manapun, Hancock jadi berkutat pada hewan peliharaannya saja.

Mihawk mengelus rambut panjang Hancock, arah tatapannya lurus kepada Luffy yang berlalu pergi bersama tingginya matahari. "Kamu menyukainya, hm?"

"Dia hebat." Wajah memerah Hancock terbukti jelas. "Seperti dia mau melamarku."

"Hahaha… mana mungkin. Usiamu dan usia anak muda itu masih cukup bocah. Belum tahu apa arti lamaran, Hancock," jelas Mihawk. "Lalu, dari mana kamu tahu soal lamaran?"

"Aku terpesona pada dia, kakak." Hancock tidak peduli perkataan Mihawk, Mihawk mengangkat alis. "Aku menyukainya!"

"Suatu saat nanti." Ditepuk pundak mungil Hancock. Ekspresi kecewa sang gadis kecil satu-satunya di keluarga Shichibukai benar-benar terpampang jelas. Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu meski Luffy juga tidak tahu apa arti cinta.

Inilah pertemuan awal bagi mereka. Apa ke depannya mereka bisa bersama-sama? Tidak ada yang tahu.

**To be continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Pendek amat? #sigh  
Biarkan saja dulu pendek. Memang sengaja. Maafkan saya ini. Ide kepala melayang. Saya belum tahu kapan saya bisa membuat cerita ini diminati oleh fans LuHan. Fanfic aneh seperti juga. T^T (Tidak apa-apalah)

Saya balas lewat di sini saja. Balas PM susah banget. Saatnya balas membalas:

**Giroud D Febry: **Makasih, makasih. Semoga saya bisa munculkan. Terima kasih sudah nge-fave. :D

Aldo: Akan saya usahakan untuk memperpanjang fanfic ini. Sekalian memunculkan semua karakter-karakter OP. ^^ Didoakan, ya. Hehe…

Semoga bisa lebih baik ke depannya. Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan review. Apalagi nge-fave dan nge-follow. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 28 September 2013


	3. Chapter 3

Di ujung selatan sana, kota One Piece ada sebuah rumah sangat besar. Rumah itu bagaikan istana dengan luas 10 hektar lebih. Tidak bisa dibayangkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Hanya saja, anggota keluarga bangsawan lebih dari yang diperkirakan. Mereka sering dijuluki _the best family_, karena memiliki keuangan yang cukup besar.

Dalam rumah tersebut didesain sedemikian rupa selayaknya istana Eropa. Sungguh keren, bukan jika dibayangkan? Siapa yang tinggal di sana? Kita akan mengetahuinya lewat kepala pelayan kita ini, Mr. 4.

_**Tok! Tok!**_

"Silakan."

Pintu terbuka, ruangan di dalam sangat gelap. Hanya Mr. 4 yang tahu siapa orang di dalam itu. Mr. 4 berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangan milik salah seorang anggota keluarga bangsawan, membungkuk perlahan.

"Tuan Kid, saya sudah menemukan keluarga Shichibukai."

Senyum seringai diberikan si pemuda (mungkin laki-laki) terbentuk. Sehelai rambut warna merah gelap bisa dilihat sedikit lewat seringainya. Pemuda ini sangat lega bisa menemukan keluarga itu, di mana tunangannya berada.

"Akhirnya… aku menemukanmu, Hancock."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**One Dream, One Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. III .**

**.. Rumah keluarga Shichibukai ..**

"Kami pulang!" seru Mihawk menggandeng barang belanjaan bersama adiknya, Hancock. Mereka sudah kembali ke rumah. Yang menyapa mereka kembali adalah Crocodile yang memakai celemek.

"Kalian sudah kembali. Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Crocodile mengambil sebagian barang belanjaan di tangan Hancock. Crocodile mengecek dalamnya. "Hmm… lumayan. Cocok dimasak sebentar malam."

Mihawk dan Hancock melepas sepatunya, melirik ke sana kemari. "Ke mana yang lainnya? Kok sepi?"

"Ooh… mereka, toh." Crocodile cuek soal yang satu ini. "Moria, Doflamingo, dan Kurohige katanya mau jalan-jalan di kota ini. Biarkan saja mereka. Aku malas mendengarnya."

"Jangan begitu, dong. Mereka 'kan saudara ki…" ucapan Mihawk terpotong karena Crocodile menutup mulutnya.

"Mendingan kita damai malam ini tanpa mereka, _okay_?" Crocodile menyipitkan mata, memperingatkan. Mihawk menghela napas, mengiyakan. "Apa kamu merasa aneh, tidak?"

"Apanya?"

"Tadi ada orang yang mematai-matai rumah kita, lho." Crocodile baru ingat ada janggalan aneh di sekitar rumah keluarga Shichibukai. "Apa kalian melihatnya?"

Hancock terdiam, menggeleng.

"Hei, kenapa tidak menjawab, Hancock?" tanya Crocodile khawatir.

"Aku takut jika seandainya kakak-kakak tidak pulang." Biarpun Hancock dimarahi oleh ketiga kakaknya itu, tetapi gadis kecil satu-satunya di keluarga ini benar-benar menyayangi ketiga kakaknya.

Crocodile menepuk pundak Hancock. "Kalau mereka belum pulang, kita akan mencari mereka. Ya?"

Senyuman senang terbentuk di bibir Hancock, memeluk leher Crocodile. "Makasih, kak!"

"Ya sudah, bantu Law sana memasak. Kakek juga meminta bantuan kita, lho." Crocodile menyuruh Hancock ke dapur, diikuti Mihawk di belakang. Kakak terhebat ini menghela napas. "Semoga saja mereka-mereka tidak pulang-pulang."

Crocodile menyusul adik-adiknya ke dapur. Mereka pun memasak untuk makan malam nanti. Suasana ini benar-benar hangat tanpa gangguan yang ada yang selalu bikin mereka muak.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sekitar rumah keluarga Shichibukai, ada dua sosok misterius bersembunyi di balik pagar keluarga Nami, dekat tempat sampah. Biarpun bersembunyi, namun hidung panjang bersegi dan badan besar tidak bisa menyembunyikan. Malah dilihatin orang.

"Keluarga Shichibukai tinggal di kota One Piece. Ganti!" seru salah seorang yang bersembunyi di sana, si hidung panjang. Karena tidak ada jawaban, si hidung panjang bersegi menepuk-nepuk alat mata-matanya. "Kenapa ini rusak, ya?"

"Kaku, kenapa kita dilihatin orang, ya?" tanya Kumadori terus melirik orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan di depannya. "Padahal kita, 'kan… sudah bersembunyi."

"Kamu diam saja, Kumadori. Aku lagi menelepon kapten." Tangan yang disebut Kaku terus saja memukul-mukul alat mata-matanya. "Ya ampun. Kenapa rusak lagi, sih? Gara-gara Kalifa, semua barang-barang kita rusak."

Kumadori takut seandainya ada orang mengetahui mereka adalah mata-mata, menempel ke tembok pagar milik Luffy. Entah dapat kesialan apa, tiba-tiba air datang dari langit.

_**Byuur!**_

"Gyaaa!"

"Eh, apa? Siapa di sana?!" jerit Nami menengok kanan kiri yang lagi pegang ember kosong, tetapi pendengarannya terasa di luar perkarangan. Nami pun memanjat dan mengintip. "Kyaaaa! Ada pengintip!"

Kaku dan Kumadori yang bersembunyi, jadi basah kuyup ditambah dituduh yang bukan-bukan oleh Nami, pengintip. Kaku dan Kumadori cepat-cepat kabur dari sana. Polisi keliling yang berada di sana, mendengar teriakan Nami.

"Pengintip, jangan lari!" teriak Igaram memakai sepeda kecilnya, ditambah tongkat jika menaklukan musuhnya.

Nami melihat Igaram mengejar Kaku dan Kumadori. Kecepatan dua orang pengintip(?) itu terbilang cepat. Nami lega karena rumahnya tidak diintip lagi. Nami menduga, dua orang itu berniat mengintip dia mandi dan menyiram bunga. Oh, astaga!

"Kami pulang, Bu!" seru Luffy dan Shanks telah pulang ke rumah.

Nami senang melihat dua anaknya yang mulai dewasa dan mandiri. Wanita tiga anak ini juga senang ada Usopp, si hidung panjang. Tunggu! Bukannya tadi ada si hidung panjang. Memiringkan kepalanya, bingung penuh tanda tanya.

"Ibu tadi aku lihat ada orang penguntit. Paman Igaram langsung mengejarnya." Luffy asal tebak. "Ibu baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Dirasa Luffy sayang pada dirinya, membelai rambut Luffy. "Ibu baik-baik saja. Untung ada Paman Igaram. Kalau tidak, Ibu pasti celaka."

"Hmm…" Shanks tidak begitu percaya dua orang tadi adalah penguntit. Tidak mau pikir macam-macam, Shanks membantu Nami membawa barang belanjaan ke dalam rumah.

"Jadi siapa yang masak, Bu?"

"Bukannya ada Ayah," sahut Nami sembari membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tapi, tadi…" Luffy tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dijitak kepala oleh Ussop. Shanks bingung pada ucapan Luffy, penasaran sekali. Nami pun begitu.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Nami memicingkan matanya, menajam siap menghancurkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Luffy dan Ussop menegak ludah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok, Bu." Luffy mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Nami berkacak pinggang, tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi. Takut Luffy jadi ketakutan, juga anak orang. "Malam sudah menjelang. Adakah yang mau menjemput Ayah?"

"Kak Zoro saja!" teriak Luffy dan Ussop bersamaan. Shanks dan Nami terkejut.

"Baiklah." Nami mengangguk saja, menyanggupi.

Keempat orang ini masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebenarnya Luffy mau mengatakan sesuatu soal Sanji yang baru pulang dari kantor, malah keluyuran ke mana-mana. Luffy tidak tega melihat Nami bersedih hati. Ini bisa menghancurkan keluarga mereka yang sekarang baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut hijau berjalan-jalan penuh kejengkelan. Di saat dirinya lapar dan mau makan, Nami seenaknya menyuruh dirinya menjemput Sanji di kantor. Berjalan-jalan sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, bikin orang berjauhan darinya.

"Cih! Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak setuju disuruh jemput Ayah," keluh Zoro.

Baru saja Zoro mau masuk ke kantor, pemilik kedai dan selaku teman Nami datang ke arahnya, memanggilnya. "Zoro!"

Zoro menoleh ke samping, arah orang memanggilnya. "Kaya_-nee_?" Wanita pirang pendek terengah-engah di depan bocah berusia 13 tahun itu. "Ada apa panggil-panggil aku, Kaya-_nee_?"

"Cepatlah ke sebuah klub di seberang sana." Kaya selesai mengatur napas, menunjuk arah tempat disebutkan tadi. "Ayahmu berada di sana."

"Hee?!" Zoro terkejut.

Cepat-cepat Zoro dan Kaya menyeberang jalan, menuju tempat klub dikatakan Kaya, pemilik kedai Bakmi. Karena anak di bawah umur tidak boleh masuk, jadinya Kaya memohon-mohon pada penjaga untuk memasukkan anak kecil karena orang tuanya berada di dalam. Akhirnya penjaga klub mau memberikan asal jangan lama-lama.

Mencari salah satu ruangan, Zoro menemukannya. Zoro terkejut melihat Sanji asyik bermain-main dengan salah satu wanita klub ini. Geram tidak tertahankan, Zoro ingin mengamuk namun ditahan oleh seorang wanita di bawah Ibunya.

"Biar _baa-san_ saja yang melakukannya."

Zoro dan Kaya tahu siapa suara familiar itu. Rambut warna merah muda panjang, bertubuh langsing padahal usianya masih sangat muda. Tetapi, sebenarnya dia sudah tua. Entah kenapa dibilang seperti itu.

_**BUAAGH!**_

Zoro dan Kaya melongo memandangi pemandangan di depannya. Wanita sedarah dengan Nami memukul kepala Sanji. Siapa lagi wanita itu yang sangat dikenal karena kemahirannya memukul pria, dialah Jewelry Bonney.

"Bonney _baa-san_?"

"Zoro, bawa Ayahmu pergi dari sini. Besok Bibi akan ke rumahmu. Soal ini jangan beritahukan kepada Nami. Jika Nami tahu, aku dan Luffy tidak merasakan makanan enak lagi." Bonney mengibar rambutnya warna merah muda, penuh kesombongan lalu berlalu pergi.

Zoro bisa melihat tampang Sanji yang babak belur. "Jika Ibu tahu soal ini, Ayah bakal dicincang."

"_Nee_ ikut mengantarmu pulang, ya?" Zoro berterima kasih telah dibantu dan diberitahu oleh teman Nami ini. Meskipun pertemanan mereka dibilang sangat aneh karena terpaut usia yang beda jauh, sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama merintis kedai bakmi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Igaram yang gagal menangkap dua orang penguntit, menyentakan kaki di atas tanah. Menggerutu kesal. "Aku gagal mendapatkan mereka! Mereka cepat sekali menghilangnya!"

Tidak mau terburu-buru pergi, Igaram terus mencari-cari tempat yang biasanya dijadikan tempat persembunyian. Ada seorang wanita yang melihat petugas polisi keliling mencari-cari di tengah gelapnya malam, menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Igaram_-san_?"

Igaram menoleh ke belakang, senang melihat orang tersebut. "Saya mencari dua orang pengintip, Tashigi_-san_."

"HE? Pengintip?" Tashigi mengeluarkan senjata berupa pistol di kantong ikat pinggangnya, menodongkan ke segala arah. "Apa mereka bersembunyi di sekitar sini, Igaram_-san_?"

"Iya," sahut Igaram terus mengutak-atik semak-semak belukar di sekitar lapangan.

Dua orang dituduh pengintip bersembunyi di beberapa pohon yang diletakkan dekat lapangan. Mereka tidak menyangka harus berurusan dengan polisi wilayah kota One Piece. Dua Polisi ini juga tidak tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya. Mereka adalah seorang mata-mata, setingkat dengan FBI. Mereka adalah CP9.

Ngomong-ngomong, biarkan saja empat orang seperti itu sampai pagi. Bisa dikatakan, empat orang terus main petak umpet sampai pagi hari tanpa makan dan minum. Itulah perjuangan seseorang demi mendapatkan dua orang pengintip alias anggota CP9 setara dengan FBI.

**To be continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Ini kisahnya agak berbeda, mungkin. Susah ditebak, alurnya ke mana-mana. Cepat banget seperti mobil. Mohon dimaklumi. #dibantai habis-habisan

Saya akan me-review di sini saja. Soalnya saya lagi malas buka PM (hehehe):

** : **Sebenarnya belum, sih. Hanya kagum saja. Hancock mengagumi Luffy karena Luffy menyapanya. Rasa ketakutan Hancock soal orang asing bakal dimunculkan di chapter 4. Soal tunangan, mungkin masih lama. Soal CP9, jangan tanya dulu deh. Mereka masih bersembunyi. #ikut-ikutan cari Kaku dan Kumadori

**Portgas DGremory: **Memang alurnya cepat Bukan sih sebenarnya, tapi rasa kagum.; Kagum karena disapa. Tapi perasaan Hancock bilang dia suka padanya. Dimohon maklumi. Hehehe… . Semoga ke depannya bakal dibikin lamban. Soalnya saya mau menampilkan alasan saya membuat cerita ini.

**Giroud D Febry: **Karakter ceweknya akan diperbanyak lagi. Kisah kehidupan Luffy-Hancock, Sanji-Nami, Zoro-Robin, dan Kid-Hancock. Semua pair ada di sini. Soal Kaya, dia seorang pemilik kedai yang usianya agak beda jauh dengan Nami. Saya belum mencari umur yang bagus. Sekitar 20-an kali, ya. #mikir

**Sheenen: **Makasih. ^^  
Chapter tiga-nya sudah update. Silakan baca walau lumayan bagus. Saya tidak mau dibuat bagus-bagus amat. #jreeeng

**X: **Latarnya memang kurang jelas. Anggap saja mereka berada di tengah-tengah kalian. Yang merupakan tetangga, tinggal di sana. Ada seorang polisi, pemilik kedai bakmi, klub, dll. Saya malas buat latar #dibasmi habis-habisan.

Itu saja. Terima kasih sudah R&R. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 07 Oktober 2013


End file.
